


Promise

by VanaTuivana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor and Nerdanel: how he asked and she accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written literal _ages_ ago (2005-ish), and re-posted for posterity.

On a day  
in spring (such  
spring as there can be  
in a place which knows no  
winter), Fëanor went to Nerdanel  
with a flower in his hand and a promise on his lips.

The flower was white and pink, pale as his brow  
and flushed as his cheek - the promise (ah!  
such promises these invincible children make!)  
was of passion unending, and of fire,  
and great deeds and wonderful, and yet love.

What could she do, immortal wise child?

She took the flower from his hand  
and the promise from his lips,  
even knowing that  
he would mean  
sorrow.


End file.
